Spring Cravings
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Hidan is oddly noticing spring is in the air, so badly it's becoming a huge turn on for him that he casts a jutsu on his lover to make her pregnant just to fulfill his unusual urge Rated MA: detailed smut with pregnant lover, language


**I know this is a silly change of pace for me but the idea came to me one day and just the thought of Hidan doing this was just too good to pass up lol.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys and reviews~**

 _What the fuck is wrong with me!?_

This was all that ran through Hidan's mind for the past few days and he couldn't take it anymore. It started out as something small before it escalated into something huge and bizarre…..especially for _him_.

It all started on a mission with Kakuzu. Just walking like normal when he actually noticed for once a pregnant woman in the market. She was pretty even with the belly; the next one he saw not so much, then another one. _What the fuck is up with all the knocked up women!?_

It seemed the more he was out on missions or even just going out, pregnant women seemed to be everywhere.

Then his mind starting picturing what his own woman would look like, well….he's already seen her pregnant before due to Jashin but he didn't want to think about that. It's still a taboo subject to the Akatsuki….especially Kakuzu.

Anyway, she was older now and may look different than before….maybe.

Quite frankly, the whole pregnancy thing was actually becoming a huge turn on for him….he didn't have a fucking clue why but it was happening.

 _Maybe it has something to fucking do with at one point she's suppose to have mine and Jashin's babies….mostly mine though._

* * *

*He was sitting on the couch trying to get his mind focused elsewhere when she came in from the market carting groceries.

His amethyst orbs instantly focused on her stomach, ignoring the remarks Zetsu made that her own lovers should be helping her carrying the heavy bags instead of him until he was jabbed in the side.

"What the fuck is it old man?"

An irritating snarl was his reply, "Why are you staring at her like that?" "Like what?" "You look as if you're plotting something….nothing good anyway."

Hidan glared at his lover but remained silent, "I was just fucking thinking!" "That's a terrifying thought. Should I inquire what it's about?"

The jashinist had NO CLUE why he opened his mouth without thinking but he answered none the less with a mutter, "I want to fuck a pregnant bitch so bad."

Kakuzu instantly ripped his newspaper in half and gawked at his lover with wide eyes for the most random and disturbing response he's ever gotten out of Hidan….and he's heard practically every ridiculous response there could be but this one took at least one of the top five prizes.

The miser was mentally screaming with joy no one was in the living room to hear that remark too before somewhat regaining his composure, "WHAT brought this on!?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and tried to explain, "Haven't you fucking noticed all the knocked up bitches everywhere!? It's like breeding time or something in the air! I don't fucking know why it's turning me on but it is! DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME!"

"You're messed up in the head."

"FUCK YOU!"

"What's going on you two?"

* * *

*Both men looked at their confused lover, but Hidan was the one she noticed eyeing her up and down like he's never checked her out before…that and his eye twitching.

"What did you do Kakuzu?"

The brute couldn't fight back the tiny sound of shock erupting from his throat to stare at his small lover with a fixed look, "You're accusing ME?"

She sort of wished she didn't say anything now since that tone meant she was in for an earful later but kept her ground. "Well, you DO usually get Hidan all worked up on purpose you know~"

He snorted under his breath but remained silent on the truth...for now.

"It's nothing babe."

He left before they noticed his erection about to break free from his slacks if they haven't already; images still filling his head until he couldn't take it anymore.

First, jerk himself off to get at least some relief….didn't help much since he instantly got painfully hard again.

 _The only fucking way for this to get out of my system is to knock her up…but….I can't fucking wait that long for her to show~ I got to fuck her NOW but how!?_

He knew he shouldn't do it, but it was time to get the _book_ out again~

* _Zetsu's such an idiot, of all places to hide it the hidden panel under the bathroom sink in his apartment wasn't much of a hiding spot. He should've let Sasori or Itachi do it….fuck, then no one could get it._

He was glad it was quiet today, most all the Akatsuki were gone on missions or just out in general so he could do some research. This book was bound to have something to do what he wants; it fucking better considering all the crazy shit that's already happened.

* * *

Once he found a possible jutsu he grinned like a madman and sought out his lover, to luckily find her alone. She was reading in her room when he quietly crept in, noticed instantly by his woman of course without looking up.

"Why are you being sneaky Hidan?"

"Fuck babe, you're just getting better with your training."

She smirked a little at the compliment but was already wary; he seemed obsessed about something. "Don't move babe~"

Olivia's eyes widened in panic and put her book down, "Whatever it is don't you dare!" "Aww come on! You don't even fucking know what I'm going to do~" "Exactly!"

She was already making a break for it but after a rough wrestling match and the woman getting tired out it was too late. He gagged her with his headband so she wouldn't call for Kakuzu after he tied her hands behind her back.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you or have bondage sex so give me that fucking glare. This isn't permanent so just go with it babe."

He made the hand signs, smirking at how large her eyes got before pressing them on her belly….the results was instant.

Olivia gasped in complete shock, writhing a bit from the strange tightness in her stomach and pain in the lower back before Hidan gently turned her onto her side after untying her.

She seemed to be in complete shock to what just happened until she tried to sit up, which was very difficult from the large, tight, round belly protruding.

Now she knew why this felt a bit familiar but thought it wasn't going to happen until Jashin gave her the word. She removed the headband from her mouth stuttering, "Why…Wha…"

"Don't worry it's just a temporary pregnant belly until the jutsu wears off. I just wanted to fuck you while you're pregnant~"

* * *

Hidan KNEW she'd be pissed and sure enough the cold glare proved him right but he was going to change that foul mood of hers by any means necessary…..by sex of course no matter how much she resisted.

He didn't give her time to even make a comeback and attacked her lips with a harsh kiss, instantly she tried beating him off due to how pissed she was but the more she struggled the more her abdominal region and back hurt.

Figuring that was a good reason she might as well give up Hidan mumbled an apology into her neck along with some tender nips.

He liked the fact she kept a tight grip on his arms to steady herself, a few tiny whimpers coming out until he tried to push her onto her back.

"No….No…ow…not that postion"

"What?" "Too much pressure on my back."

He just whined with a pout, "Can't you tough it out babe? We did it before!"

She just snapped right back, "No we didn't! When I got this big before I didn't have sex with you or Kakuzu….don't you remember? We just had some foreplay."

Hidan cursed under his breath because she was right, he totally forgot and obviously didn't think about the cons of getting it on with a pregnant woman, he actually didn't believe it wouldn't make this much a difference.

"Ok, I'll fucking fix this~"

He gently lifted her off the floor and put her on the bed, "Let's see…." She watched with amusement as he gathered a lot of pillows to wedge around her to a reclined position, after taking off her clothes, before smirking and removing his slacks.

"Comfy?" "It's tolerable for now."

* * *

She gasped when he dove between her legs to eat her out, knowing this will get her very relaxed and crave to be pounded like it usually does. He licked slowly, savoring the tiny moans and gained a few more vocal noises when he picked up the pace. She gripped his hair tightly when she reached her clitoral stimulation and made her lover growl in bliss.

He was enjoying this thoroughly already, traveling his tongue upwards to the swollen buds and taking turns suckling them. When she whined about him sucking too hard he practically rolled his eyes but did what she wanted…..Hidan just tended to get rough which wasn't anything new.

He chuckled as he began to insert his length but it was short lived when he had trouble getting it in, "What the fuck?"

He tried lifting her hips higher which just caused her discomfort and muttered when he kept trying to push in, "You're not fucking wet!?"

The pitiful expression on her face made him feel a bit guilty he said it so harshly but she just murmured, "It's not like this hasn't happened before so don't sound so shocked."

"I would've thought being pregnant you'd be more sensitive to getting an orgasm?" His woman just rolled her eyes, "I'm not a walking hormone that gets off whenever I'm touched like you Hidan! This isn't exactly comfortable for me. It feels good but…."

The jashinist growled under his breath, "Don't get fucking moody with me. Let's just try a different fucking position."

He grinned and stretched out on his back beckoning with a seductive smile as she tried to sit up; he tried so hard not to laugh at her tipping to one and trying to get a jump start so to speak to hoist herself to a seating position since the pillows already shifted.

"I don't know if this is going to work.  
She slowly straddled him, hanging onto the headboard to keep her balance as he assisting aligning his erection and working her hips down. Hidan slobbered on his fingers and rubbed his dick with it and finally it went in.

He barely started to thrust upwards when she kept whimpering, so he eased up and let her do it at her own pace…..it drove him nuts safe to say. He wanted to pound the living hell out of her it felt so good but it apparently wasn't the same for her. "Babe, does it feel like when you're on your period?"

"S..Sort of….it's real sensitive and feels good but…..it's hard to do."

* * *

Hidan smirked and tried to lean up and lick her breasts but he could barely reach them, her belly was in the way, even with her riding him she had to lean forward to be able to do it and put pressure on his abdomen too.

 _This isn't fucking working either!_

Luckily she managed to keep it up just for another minute when he came, moaning loudly as he usually did but Hidan wasn't done yet naturally.

Olivia had just gotten off his lap when she found out, "But…." He got all the pillows repositioned around her to keep the pressure off her back as she kept complaining, "That's about as much as I can handle~"

"I'm just going to titty fuck you that's all babe, bear with me." "Hidan I don't think…." "Shhh!"

He straddled her stomach and furrowed his brows, "What the…" His groin was too high up so slid closer but same problem, "You're belly is still in the fucking way!" "I tried to tell you~"

Rotating around she tried not to laugh as he tried from the other direction but failed, "Nice view…now I get to be slapped and tea bagged in the face."

Hidan snorted and managed to get her swollen breasts on his cock before thrusting, only to find out she was right once againg…..she was getting slapped in the face by his sack.

"This is NOT how I fucking imagined this!"

Like a kid throwing a temper tantrum he whined as his lover smirked, rotating onto her side, "Try this way baby~"

His cock twitched in excitement since he loves her calling him that when he tried from that angle. With a lot of shifting and pillow positioning for her it seemed to be working.

Hidan moaned and shifted the angle again, he hated they couldn't spoon closer but this position was like that anyway and even worse since she can't twist around to kiss him.

* * *

 _Not either of our favorite positions but it'll fucking do….for a few minutes._

She seemed to be enjoying herself a bit more but waved him off, "Hang on, let's try this one." He helped her sit up again and watched with interest she was taking over now, piling up the pillows high and leaning over when he caught on with a large grin, "Doggy style~"

Once he started that, he was fucking elated to no end and apparently his lover was too. He started out thrusting slow but picked up the pace, gaining some blissful praises and sounds in return it he wouldn't stop fucking her no matter what she said.

She wasn't complaining, whimpering and panting more than usual in this position but when he thrusted too hard she let him know and he eased up a tad.

"FUCK I'M COMING~"

His last thrust emptying his load made her cry out in pleasure and pain before keeling over after he pulled out. Hidan arched a brow she didn't budge an inch yet until her breathing slowed down, "You ok babe?"

She weakly looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, it just hurts a little to move." Once again he assisted as she slowly got into a comfy position holding her stomach with a pained expression. "Fuck babe why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"I didn't really notice since it felt good."

His kissed her forehead and crawled behind her to get into a cuddling position before considering taking a nap until she elbowed him in the side, "OW!"

She glared at him, "Don't EVER use that jutsu again!"

* * *

Hidan smirked and tried to talk his way out of it….. _talk about a delayed reaction_.

*They both tensed when they quickly felt a dark presence in the room and glanced towards the door to see a brooding Kakuzu.

He didn't say anything except approach the bed and his line of sight went straight towards her stomach before that glare went to the zealot, "I should've known you'd do something like this Hidan."

His lover gulped a tad before snickering, "Then why didn't you fucking stop me old man~"

Olivia was staying out of this one for sure as the brute used his threads to jerk Hidan out of the bed and carry him out of the room lecturing the jashinist, "Are you that desperate for sex you just HAD to put her through that!? I KNOW you're not clever enough to know a jutsu like that so where the hell is that damn book!? I got a better idea, I'll use it on YOU!"

*Olivia smirked at the idea of Hidan being pregnant and was very curious if that would even work…unless he was transformed into a woman first and then the pregnant jutsu….just the thought was disturbing and yet hilarious at the same time.

"Olivee?"

Tobi was standing in the doorway in shock as she blushed, "Oh, hi Tobi." He quickly darted over and gazed at her belly, which was still there before giving it a gentle poke. "You pregnant!?"

She just smiled sheepishly, "It's not permanent, just a dumb experiment and craving Hidan wanted to get out of his system."

The boy just hummed with a small nod before rubbing it, causing the woman to arch a brow in worry, "Tobi?"

He just let out a low moan, "Olivee look SO cute and sexy with a baby belly~"

Her eyes grew large and groaned, "Not you too!?"

*No doubt what was about to happen now~

 **FINISH~**


End file.
